Philosophers
Philosophers... (coming soon) Hume (coming soon) https://lucian.uchicago.edu/blogs/elucidations/2011/11/25/humes-views-on-induction-a-follow-up/ :"If this is the right reading of Hume, then it sounds like Hume holds a strange set of views about induction. On the one hand, he thinks that we can be justified in making inductive inferences, because those inferences are caused by mechanisms in our minds and senses that track regularities in nature. On the other hand, Hume thinks that we have no basis for thinking that the future will resemble the past! That sounds like a strange combination. How can we hold these two claims together? :It seems like Hume’s views about induction presuppose at least two claims about the justification of belief. The first is the falsity of the position known as internalism about justification. The basic idea of internalism is that whether I’m justified in believing something depends on whether I’m aware of good reasons for believing it, or on whether I could easily become aware of good reasons for believing it through reflection. Suppose I believe that the streets outside are wet. It might be true that the streets outside are wet, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that I’m justified in believing it. If you asked me why I believe the streets are wet and I said, “I believe the streets outside are wet because the little elf who lives in my closet told me so,” you might be inclined to think that I don’t have a justified belief about the streets being wet. On the other hand, if I said “well, if it’s raining, then the streets outside are wet. It’s raining. Therefore, the streets outside are wet,” you would probably be inclined to say that my belief is justified." http://staff.washington.edu/lynnhank/Hume.html Kant (coming soon) Autistic Traits "Obsession was a way of life for Immanuel Kant (1724–1804) ... Timed precisely, Kant would awaken just before 5:00 AM, drink a cup of tea, and smoke exactly one pipe. He would then work on his lectures and writings until his lectures began at 7:00 AM. After his lectures ended at 11:00 AM, Kant worked on his writings again until his 1:00 PM lunchtime. ..." http://listverse.com/2014/02/10/10-odd-obsessions-of-famous-philosophers/ Marx (coming soon, see also Marx) Autistic Traits "Although he is considered one of the most influential theorists of the 20th century, Karl Marx’s personal life was filled with chaos and disorder. Partially because of his dire financial situation—which largely resulted from his and his family’s expulsion from France because of his political writings—and partially because of his personality, Marx would work intensely, but only in bursts of productivity that were often followed by bouts of exhaustion, illness, and a cessation of work and missed deadlines. Contributing to the chaos, Marx often started a work just to put it down half-finished when he wanted to begin another. Marx’s inner chaos, however, is best exemplified by the compulsive manner with which he generated ideas for his philosophical works. While working, Marx would put an idea to paper and then he would stand up and begin frantically walking around his work table. When an idea eventually struck him, he would quickly sit down, write out the idea, and then begin the process over again. It’s little wonder that Marx would often collapse from exhaustion after a long work day." http://listverse.com/2014/02/10/10-odd-obsessions-of-famous-philosophers/ Very stimmy, very chaotic-aspie type. :) Rand (coming soon, see also Ayn Rand) Autistic Traits On Poly Assholes, or — Was Ayn Rand Autistic? - Medium By Michon Neal, February 17, 2016 "Since my recent discovery about myself I’ve been wondering if this controversial lady was also on the autistic spectrum. It would certainly explain what many read as her callousness in regards to other people and the consequences of her actions. While I have many large issues with her philosophy, as I do with any philosophy, there was actually much within her writing that resonated with me. And apparently, I’m not the only Aspie who recognizes ties between her books, her behavior, and autism." "I’ve had so many things assumed about me throughout the years but I’ve always been certain of who I am. I’ve always been willing and able to explore the unilluminated parts of my soul. And I absolutely maintain my integrity and autonomy. No matter what you think of Rand, please be aware that all of us have unique brains that function in fantastic ways. What you might think of as assholish behavior might simply be you brushing up against another universe." Earth Signs German/Austrian Philosophers A lot of Earth signs, I've noticed. Marx - Taurus Kant - Taurus Fichte - Taurus Hegel - Virgo see more - http://barang.sg/index.php?view=birthday Hume - Taurus Wittgenstein - Taurus Kurt Gödel - Taurus Søren Kierkegaard - Taurus Freud - Taurus Hayek - Taurus Category:Philosophers Category:Philosophy Category:History